elzcatdoggirlfandomcom_lv-20200213-history
Kategorija:Robotboy
thumbthumbthumb|leftthumb|leftthumbthumbthumbthumbthumb Robotboy is a British animated television series which is produced by French production company Alphanim with TV Channels France 3 and Cartoon Network Europe as well as LuxAnimation. It was created and designed by Jan Van Rijsselberge and was directed in Alphanim's studio in Paris by Charlie Bean, who worked on other programs such as The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius for Nickelodeon and Camp Lazlo for Cartoon Network. It was first aired in the United Kingdom on 1 November 2005 on Cartoon Network. The pilot episode premiered in the United States on 28 December 2005 as part of a "sneak peek" preview week for the network's new Saturday morning cartoon lineup that debuted on 14 January 2006. This show is still running at the present time in the United Kingdom, Eastern Europe, Germany but is no longer shown in the United States. Robotboy is the latest creation of the world renowned scientist Professor Moshimo. Due to fears that Robotboy would be stolen by his arch-enemy Dr. Kamikazi and his main henchman Constantine to be used to take over the world, Professor Moshimo entrusts Robotboy to 10-year-old Tommy Turnbull, his biggest fan. While being protected by Tommy and his two friends Lola and Gus, or "G-man" as he calls himself, Robotboy learns how to behave and act as if he were a real boy. Robotboy: The title character and robot superhero protagonist of the show. Tommy Turnbull: Robotboy's 10-year-old owner and human best friend. Gus "G-Man" Turner: Tommy's rude, self-centered, and neurotic best friend. Lola Mbola: Tommy's unofficial girlfriend who decreetly has romantic feelings for him. Dr. Kamikazi: A small and possibly delusional old man with thick glasses and a suit/bathrobe combo who is a self-proclaimed evil genius and the main antagonist of the show. He wishes to capture Robotboy to create a template for an army of super robots, with which he will be able to achieve his dastardly goal of world domination. Most of his henchmen have a large letter K on their uniforms, to show that they are on Dr. Kamikazi's side. He has had many pets, ranging from snakes to cats, but they usually hurt him. Constantine: A fat hunchbacked hitman of Dr. Kamikazi who also is a master of sumo wrestling (though it is unknown if he has ever been a yokozuna, or "grand champion"). He is a sensitive and none too threatening sidekick to Dr. Kamikazi who mainly acts as his muscle power as well as his assistant. Constantine is also a refined chef, being able to create dishes ranging from Sashimi to tapas. It was seen in one episode that Constantine used to be an orphan before working for Kamikazi. Despite looking like a Japanese version of a hitman, Constantine is actually Spanish, suggesting that his outfit is simply a uniform assigned to him by Dr. Kamikazi. Donnie: Tommy's older Brother and secondary archenemy, he is a constant bully to every child in the neighborhood, including Gus and Tommy himself. He frequently calls people names, threatens them etc., and yet despite this, Tommy still treats him as family. Some people exploit his attitude for their benefit, usually Dr. Kamikazi. His bullying backfires in the third season after Robotboy tortures him when he decides to play hooky from school in order to humiliate Robotboy. Kurt: A bloodthirsty bully at Tommy's school, he has blonde hair and wears a hat. He constantly bullies Gus and Tommy, as well as any other kid he finds. His dad is a spy who has used Kurt to try and capture Robotboy. Tommy sometimes can outsmart Kurt and his cronies and take over their position, usually with Robotboy.